gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Liberty City (IV)
Liberty City es una ciudad basada en la ciudad de Nueva York, en la que transcurre la historia de Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Liberty City, está formada por cuatro distritos divididos en cinco islas y otra isla dónde está el estado de Alderney. Liberty City es, según muchas personas, y según las patentes de los autos, "El peor lugar en América" (The worst place in America). En el 2008, la población de Liberty City es de 8.163.710 de personas. El alcalde es Julio Ochoa mientras que el secretario del alcalde es Bryce Dawkins. El tiempo en que transcurre la historia es aparentemente en el otoño del 2008, lo cual se ve en el color de los árboles. El área de la ciudad está comprimida en tamaño (Nueva York), y unos puntos se ubican más cerca de lo que son en la realidad (Empire State Building/Rotterdam Tower, Brooklyn Bridge/Puente Broker, entre otros). Desde de las grandes construcciones y masas de trafico en todo Algonquin, hasta áreas residenciales de Bohan, Rockstar se ha comprometido para hacer calidad, lo que se nota en el detalle de los concurridos andenes y el tráfico crítico por el Cruce Estrella. Arquitectónicamente, Liberty City esta basada en Nueva York, pero con rasgos mas exagerados y sucios, acomodándose como una ciudad descuidada. En esta entrega, a Liberty City se le atribuye características negativas, como ciudad nada ecológica, oscuridad, corrupción y un muy profundamente asentado sentido de la decadencia. En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, aunque la ciudad se parezca a la de Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City, tienen varias diferencias entre ambas ciudades. Las más notables son que el protagonista no puede usar el metro y no existe el acceso a Alderney. Información general Los cuatro distritos (Dukes, Algonquin, Bohan y Broker) son muy extensos y están unidos por largos puentes. Las tres islas de menor tamaño e importancia que también componen la ciudad son: Isla de Carga, Isla Colonial e Isla de la Felicidad. La ciudad, es muy parecida a Nueva York, incluso más que en las anteriores versiones de Liberty City. Los dos puentes principales, son el Broker Bridge y el Algonquin Bridge. Geografía thumb|300px|Día común en Liberty. Libery City se encuentra en la zona norte de la costa este de los Estados Unidos. Está formada por tres islas y una isla extra donde se encuentra el Estado de Alderney. La ciudad está constituida por las islas de Algonquin (isla de mayor tamaño), Broker-Dukes (segunda isla de en cuanto a tamaño) y Bohan (isla más pequeña, sin contar claro, los islotes de la ciudad); estos tres sectores se encuentran divididos por el Río Humboldt. En este río también se encuentran dos pequeñas islas: la Isla de Carga y la Isla Colonial. Por último está la Isla de la Felicidad, la cual se ubica al otro lado de la ciudad, en el West River río que separa a Liberty City. El hecho de estar rodeado de agua, hacia que las condiciones para que Algonquin fuera un nido de rascacielos fueran perfectas. El resto de la ciudad está plagado de zonas urbanas y parques, contando con una prácticamente nula cantidad de áreas verdes que no sean artificiales. Clima thumb|300px|Día lluvioso en la ciudad. El clima de Liberty City es básicamente, templado y húmedo. Dependiendo de la estación el tiempo puede variar; en otoño puede presentar días desde semi-cálidos y con regulares nubes en el cielo hasta tormentas eléctricas con fuertes vientos, la primavera es errática junto con el otoño, el verano presenta un clima húmedo y no muy caluroso mientras que el invierno es relativamente frío, con capas de nieve de hasta 90 cm de altura. Historia de Liberty City Liberty City comenzó cuando Giovanni da Verrazzano, en una de sus expediciones, encontró todo el territorio que más adelante sería Liberty State. Los Holandeses, más adelante, contrataron a Horatio Humboldt para encontrar nuevos territorios para vender marihuana; fundaron una pequeña colonia llamada Nueva Rotterdam donde predicaban acerca de los valores liberales, pero realmente se preocupaban por las mujeres, el proxenetismo y drogarse; probablemente fueron los primeros raperos. Querían encontrar un lugar donde poder sacar partido de sus negocios y matar a gente. A diferencia de otras ciudades en el Nuevo Mundo, que se fundaron para promover la intolerancia religiosa, Nueva Rotterdam se fundó para que los europeos pudieran hacerse ricos fuera de su país. Los nativos eran salvajes y vestían con poca ropa, pero fueron reinsertados en la sociedad Europea. Nueva Rotterdam rápidamente amplió su ego y aprendió a odiar a todos los demás. Se proclamó a sí misma la capital del mundo; los anuncios fueron enviados a los habitantes europeos, prometiendo una nueva vida en una ciudad nueva, que tiene tiendas de convivencia 24 horas, montañas rusas, bonitos tapices y entretenidas noches. thumb|260px|La llegada de los Ingleses. Los europeos querían venir a comprobar todas las cosas de las que oyeron hablar; cuando llegaron, se horrorizaron con el nuevo pasatiempo de los lugareños: todos los malvivires de la sociedad. La ciudad fue creciendo y se eligió una isla en la bahía, la que sería más adelante, Algonquin. El 27 de agosto de 1664, buques de guerra británicos armados entraron en el puerto; los colonos firmaron una petición solicitando ser gobernados por los británicos. El nombre de Nueva Rotterdam fue cambiado por el de Liberty City. Los británicos se expandieron, al tiempo que destruyeron y erradicaron a la población nativa. thumb|260px|Un no muy bonito [[Alderney en sus inicios.]] Pronto las nuevas áreas de ampliación de la antigua colonia, fueron renombradas por los miembros de la realeza germánica, muy endogámicos. Broker fue el nombre dado a Sir William Broker III, hijo bastardo del rey; hacia el norte, el territorio se llamó Dukes, ya que decían que la gente de allí apestaba. Más al norte, el territorio fue nombrado Bohan, una palabra neerlandesa que significa "Término neerlandés". Algonquin fue definida según la palabra que los nativos usaban para llamarla: "Algon-con-ween"; el área a través del río fue llamada Alderney por Philip Alderney, la única persona que pudo tolerar vivir en un estanque lleno de inmundicia y habitado por mosquitos. thumb|260px|El inicio de la revolución por culpa de los impuestos. A partir de 1775 la gente de Liberty City comenzó a luchar en contra de los británicos debido a los impuestos; los norteamericanos vieron que no tenían por qué pagar impuestos; así comenzó la revolución americana en Liberty State tras el Motín del Té el 16 de diciembre de 1773 en Boston. Esta guerra fue apoyada por una serie de empresas fabricantes de fusiles que sabían que ellos iban a ganar fuese cual fuese el resultado. La revolución fue sangrienta; los franceses se unieron a la guerra para ayudar a la insurgencia americana; por ello, regalaron en 1886 la Estatua de la Felicidad a los americanos, en honor a los 100 años de comida inglesa y la ortografía. Para evitar que el país avanzase, la capital de la nación fue desplazada desde Liberty City a una zona pantanosa donde la malaria persistía, a orillas del río Potomac. El escenario estaba listo para el crimen organizado y las multitudes y así, realizar una diferencia entre otras ciudades. La ciudad pronto se convirtió en el microcosmos de todos los elementos contrastantes de la vida moderna; en 1850 se construyó el Middle Park para proporcionar un contexto escénico para los adictos a inyectar mierda en las Armas y fumar hierba. También fue construido para los empresarios y su hora del almuerzo, para la gente que quisiera relajarse, unirse a los ejercicios de taichi de las mañanas y para la gente que quisiera ir a "Gay Bashing". Entre 1870 y 1883 se construyó el Puente de Broker; murieron muchos operarios durante su construcción.En Junio de 1902 se construyo el famoso Triangle Building, ubicado en el barrio El Triangulo en honor al edificio. En 1904 Cruce Estrella de la actualidad fue transformándose en un centro multicultural lleno de teatros, auditorios, hoteles y restaurantes de lujo, pero no todo fue yendo bien para este barrio, ya que fue invadido por la delincuencia, la corrupción, los juegos de azar y la prostitución, pero mas tarde se llevó a cabo un gran esfuerzo por "limpiar" la zona, aumentando la seguridad, eliminando los cines para adultos y los traficantes de drogas. El 31 de diciembre de 1909 se abrió el Puente de Algonquin. Se comenzaron a construir los grandes edificios; en 1930 se construyeron el Zirconium Building que fue el edificio mas alto del mundo por once meses hasta que fue superado por la Rotterdam Tower que fue inaugurada el 1 de mayo de 1931,en donde también, en su construcción murieron varios obreros.La apertura del edificio coincidió con la Gran Depresión en los Estados Unidos, y como resultado gran parte de su espacio de oficinas no fue ocupado. El rascacielos fue el edificio más alto del mundo hasta que fue superado por otro en otra ciudad. Su nombre se lo debe al antiguo nombre de la ciudad. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la ciudad de Liberty City sufrió ciertas mutaciones debido a las amenazas de enemigos; la ciudad temía ser atacada y se establecieron barricadas en varios edificios, en especial, a nivel de las ventanas, por miedo a los bombardeos que no tuvieron lugar finalmente. Globalmente, Liberty City no sufrió mucho por el conflicto, sino que, por el contrario, su rol en las relaciones internacionales aumentó una vez que la guerra terminó, en especial, con la instalación en 1951 de la sede de Civilization Comitee en Algonquin. Entre los eventos más destacables de los años 1960, se pueden citar las revueltas y diversas manifestaciones sociales contra la Guerra de Vietnam. Mas tarde en 1962 se inauguro el edificio GetaLife, sede de la empresa de seguros del mismo nombre Los años 1970 son a menudo considerado el punto bajo de la historia de Liberty City, debido a las elevadas tasas de criminalidad. Luego, la desindustrialización y la caída demográfica empujaron a la ciudad al borde de la quiebra. Muchas infraestructuras urbanas fueron abandonadas por falta de subvenciones. Varias zonas se hundieron, entonces, en la criminalidad y el narcotráfico, a pesar de los esfuerzos del gobierno federal. El fenómeno estuvo acompañado incluso de una caída brutal de la población. En los años 1980 la reactivación de la inmigración estimuló igualmente el crecimiento económico de Liberty City. Pero, a pesar de un descenso en las cifras de desempleo, Liberty City padeció todavía de una reputación de ciudad peligrosa. Además, los años 1980 estuvieron también marcados por las tensiones raciales. En los años 1990, la ciudad estaba atravesando por una crisis profunda debido a varias tensiones raciales que muchos creían no tener remedio. Sin embargo, en espacio de unos años, Liberty City se convirtió en una ciudad segura y atractiva para los inversionistas. Ademas el gobierno se involucro en todos los frentes luchando contra las mafias familiares en los barrios sensibles y contra delitos menores. Los resultados obtenidos fueron muy positivos, con una caída de la criminalidad y un retorno de la confianza en los ciudadanos en materia de seguridad. Distritos thumb|250px|Una vista aérea de Broker. *'Broker': Broker está basado en Brooklyn. Es un sitio con toques residenciales y comerciales, es dueño de algunos astilleros y además es el lugar dónde llegan todos los inmigrantes en barco, como es el caso del protagonista Niko Bellic. En el área de Broker están afincadas varias organizaciones criminales que van desde las pequeñas como los afroamericanos hasta grandes como las familias mafiosas Petrovic y Faustin. Además es el tercer distrito con más población de la ciudad. thumb|250px|El distrito de Dukes visto desde arriba. *'Dukes': es uno de los distritos de Liberty City y es la entrada a la ciudad para los que viajan en avión. En un sitio con muchas atracciones turísticas para los recién llegados tales como El Monoglobo (aunque fue destruido en 2009), la LC24 Tower, el National Union of Contemporany Arts, etc. Dukes comparte isla con Broker y es el segundo distrito en cuanto a población siendo superado sólo por Algonquin. Aparte, es un sitio dónde guardan resguardo varios grupos delictivos tales como las Tríadas de Liberty City, los jamaicanos y la propia Organización criminal McReary. Esta basado en el distrito de Queens, Nueva York. thumb|250px|Centro de Algonquin. *'Algonquin': la zona financiera y, sobre todo, comercial, llena de rascacielos y tiendas, las sedes de las compañías más importantes se ubican aquí junto con las principales instituciones políticas de la ciudad. Aquí también se ubican varios monumentos famosos mundialmente conocidos como es la Torre Rotterdam y zonas de descanso público variadas como por ejemplo Middle Park o el Randolf Art Center y demás sitios emblemáticos e históricos. Algonquin es el distrito más poblado de la ciudad ya que cuenta con una población estimada de 4.331.205 habitantes, ademas de ser uno de los puntos turísticos mas famosos tanto en Estados Unidos como en el mundo. Sin embargo este distrito, no es del todo tranquilo, puesto que en el hay varias bandas y mafias tales como las familias de La Comisión en Pequeña Italia, las tríada que se ubica en Chinatown y los traficantes que están sobre todo en la parte norte. Está basado en Manhattan. thumb|250px|Bohan visto desde un helicóptero. *'Bohan': barrios bajos de la ciudad, zona residencial, lugar de nacimiento del hip-hop y hogar de una gran cantidad de inmigrantes latinos; está llena de traficantes de drogas y además es el distrito menos poblado con 1.045.463 habitantes. Bohan está basado en Bronx y está infestado de traficantes y prostitutas por doquier, debido tal vez a las organizaciones criminales que están en ellos Spanish Lords o los albaneses. Islas *Isla de Carga (rodeada de puentes y la autopista, es muy pequeña) *Isla Colonial (pequeña, con muchos criminales, según la LCPD) *Isla de la Felicidad (donde se encuentra la grandiosa Estatua de la Felicidad). Ríos *West River, río que separa Algonquin con el Estado de Alderney. *Humboldt River, río que separa Algonquin de Broker, Dukes y Bohan. Barrios de Liberty City center|350px|thumb|Mapa con los barrios de la ciudad. Broker *Apartamentos Firefly (Brownsville, Este de Nueva York y Ocean Hill) *Beachgate (Sea Gate) *BOABO (DUMBO) *Colina de Rotterdam (Clinton Hill y Brooklyn Heights) *Cuestas del Sur (Park Slope y Crown Heights) *Downtown Broker (Downtown Brooklyn) *East Hook (Red Hook/Brooklyn Navy Yard) *Firefly Island (Coney Island) *Playa de Hove (Brighton Beach and Bay Ridge) *Outlook (Prospect Park) *Schottler (Bedford-Stuyvesant and Bushwick) *Beechwood City (Flatbush y Far Rockaway) Dukes *Aeropuerto Internacional Francis (John F. Kennedy International Airport y LaGuardia Airport) *Cerros de la Cerveza (Corona, Jackson Heights y Ozone Park) *Colinas Meadow (Forest Hills) *East Island City (Long Island City) *Meadows Park (Flushing y Flushing Meadows-Corona Park) *Steinway (Astoria y Queensbridge Projects) *Willis (Hollis y Jamaica) Algonquin *Ayuntamiento (Civic Center) *Bajo Easton (Lower East Side) *Barrio Chino (Chinatown, Manhattan) *Castle Gardens (Battery Park) *Castle Garden City (Battery Park City) *Centro Financiero (Financial District) *Cerros de la Peña (Morningside Heights) *Cruce Estrella (Times Square) *Easton (East Village y Midtown Manhattan) *El Triángulo (Flatiron District y Midtown Manhattan) *Hatton Gardens (Tudor City, Midtown Manhattan y Turtle Bay) *Holanda Este (East Harlem) *Holanda Norte (Harlem) *Lancaster (Yorkville) *Lancet (Kips Bay y Turtle Bay) *Lonja Norte (Bowery y Fulton Market) *Lonja Sur (South Street Seaport y Financial District) *Middle Park (Central Park) *Middle Park Este (Upper East Side) *Middle Park Oeste (Upper West Side) *Northwood (Washington Heights e Inwood) *Pequeña Italia (Little Italy, Manhattan) *Presidents City (Alphabet City) *Purgatorio (Hell's Kitchen) *Suffolk (SoHo) *The Meat Quarter (Meatpacking District y Chelsea) *Westminster (Greenwich Village y Chelsea) Bohan *Bahía Chica (Pelham Bay y Throggs Neck) *Bohan Sur (South Bronx más los barrios de Morris Heights, Mott Haven y Morrisania) *Chase Point (Hunts Point) *El Bulevar (Grand Concourse, Pelham Bay Park y Van Cortlandt Park) *Fortside (Fordham, Tremont y Bronx Hub) *Polígono Industrial (Soundview y Port Morris) *Northern Gardens (Co-op City) Alderney (estado independiente) *Acter (Kearny, East Newark) *Alderney City (Jersey City, Newark y Trenton) *Berchem (Hoboken, Bergen Norte) *Centro Penitenciario Alderney (Grenadier St, Muskteer Ave, Acter Industrial Park/Alderney State Correctional Facility) *Leftwood (Englewood) *Normandía (Bayonne) *Polígono Industrial de Acter (Distrito industrial de Kearny Sur) *Puerto Tudor (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) *Tudor (Elizabeth) *Westdyke (Weehawken) Residentes notables Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City *Niko Bellic *Roman Bellic *Brucie Kibbutz *Little Jacob *Real Badman *Michelle Stone *Vlad Glebov *Mallorie Bardas *Mikhail Faustin *Dimitri Rascalov *Kenny Petrovic *Elizabeta Torres *Luis Fernando López *Anthony Prince *Thomas Stubbs III *Ashley Butler *Jason Michaels *Armando Torres *Henrique Bardas *Patrick McReary *Kate McReary *Gerald McReary *Derrick McReary *Francis McReary *Jimmy Pegorino *Phil Bell *Bernie Crane *Jon Gravelli *Ray Boccino *Manny Escuela *Carmen Ortiz *Johnny Klebitz *Billy Grey *Brian Jeremy *Jim Fitzgerald *Malc *Yusuf Amir *Frickie Van Hardenburg Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Huang Lee *Wu Lee *Wade Heston *Hsin Jaoming *Chan Jaoming *Zhou Ming *Ling Shan *Xin Shan *Lester Leroc *Rudy D'Avanzo *El Burro *Guy *Alonso *Giorgio *Tommy *Cherie *Selma *Traficantes de Liberty City *Melanie Mallard *Wilhelm *Marcy *Jimmy Capra Criminalidad Para ver más información acerca de la delincuencia de Liberty City, véase el artículo Guerra contra el crimen en Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City es un sitio peligroso. En el radican varias bandas que van desde las más pobres y menos peligrosas, hasta varias más importantes. Está distribuidas por toda la ciudad (incluyendo Alderney) y generalmente se puede ver sus miembros caminar por los territorios controlados. Hay en total veinticinco grupos delictivos en la ciudad sin contar los innumerables delincuentes y prostitutas que por lo general se encuentran en los barrios de bajos recursos. A continuación una lista de las bandas de la ciudad: *Albaneses *Banda de Frickie Van Hardenburg *Coreanos *Familia Gambetti *Familia Ancelotti *Familia Pavano *Familia Messina *Familia Lupisella *Familia Pegorino *Familia Faustin *Familia Petrovic *Organización criminal McReary *Jamaicanos *Mafia judía *Afroamericanos *Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers *Spanish Lords *The Angels of Death Motorcycle Club *The Lost Motorcycle Club *Triada Seguridad Liberty City es una ciudad con alta de taza de criminalidad, así que para proteger a los ciudadanos está el Departamento de policía de Liberty City, abreviado LCPD, el LCPD ''es la mayor fuerza de policía local de Estados Unidos. Establecida en 1845, la agencia tiene como principales responsabilidades el cumplimiento de la ley, ademas, es uno de los primeros departamentos de seguridad en el país remontando sus raíces hacia los principios de Nueva Rotterdam .Hoy en día el LCPD se ocupa de delitos menores, como por ejemplo los robos. Siempre se puede ver policías armados con una pistola (arma reglamentaria) patrullando las calles de la ciudad en especial barrios peligrosos como Bohan. Cuando el jugador sea trincado, se le llevará a la estaciones de policía más cercana (16 en total, junto con Alderney y se le confiscará sus armas para así más adelante salir dando una cuota del 10% del dinero que se lleve. Los policías del LCPD patrullan las calles en vehículos variados, tales como el clásico Coche de policía o el propio helicóptero. También se puede ver policías armados con Carabinas en localizaciones importantes de la ciudad como Middle Park, Civilization Comitee, el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis o la Rotterdam Tower. Cabe destacar que el LCPD igual trabaja en Alderney aún siendo éste un Estado dependiente. LCPD Logo.png|El logo del LCPD. LCPD IV Francotirador.png|Un policía del LCPD con un rifle de francotirador. Otra organización dedicada a proteger a los ciudadanos es el National Office of Security Enforcement, la cuál a su vez se abrevia ''NOOSE. Ellos son los encargados de resolver crímenes de alto calibre como asaltos a bancos, venta de drogas, etc. Aparecen solamente a las 4 estrellas de búsqueda y son bastante eficientes, ya que usan armas de alto poder y están bastante capacitados para actuar en situaciones de peligro. Ellos usan la carabina como arma reglamentaria y se les puede ver también en misiones junto al LCPD, como por ejemplo Three Leaf Clover. NOOSE Logo.png|Logo de la organización. NOOSE (GTA4).jpg|Agentes del NOOSE atacando Para la seguridad de la ciudad igual operan otros servicios como el Departamento de Bomberos de Liberty City o el respectivo equipo de paramédicos que atenderán a la población en caso de algún infortunio. La ciudad posee 5 estaciones de bomberos, mientras que el estado de Alderney, 2. Los bomberos acuden siempre que se realice algún incendio (generalmente creado por el protagonista) pero no harán nada para detenerlo. Los médicos siempre aparecerán cuando haya alguien lesionado, existen 8 hospitales en toda la ciudad (incluyendo Alderney). Los anteriores servicios pueden ser solicitados por el jugador marcando el 911 (incluyendo igual al LCPD). Bomberos.jpg|Los bomberos LCFD.png|El logo de los bomberos Ambulancia GTA IV.png|Una ambulancia, principal medio de transporte de los paramedicos Atractivos turísticos Liberty City es poseedora de varias zonas destinadas al turismo las cuales se encuentran en toda la ciudad. La Estatua de la Felicidad, por ejemplo, es un monumento ubicado en la Isla de la Felicidad, que es conocido a nivel mundial y constantemente se ve rodeada por decenas de turistas y también por decenas de tiendas y kioscos volviéndola una parte vital de la ciudad. Otros monumentos conocidos son las Liberty State Pavillion Towers que junto con El Monoglobo formaron parte de la feria mundial de 1964 y que suelen ser visitados por locales haciendo footing entre otros. El Cruce Estrella pese a no ser una zona turística de por si, posee una visión general de toda la publicidad de la cual esta ciudad reboza. Y por supuesto, estructuras de gran altura como Rotterdam Tower, Zirconium Building, Rockefeller Center y Triangle Building son iconos históricos no solo de Liberty City, si no de Estados Unidos. Estatua de la Felicidad.JPG|La Estatua de la Felicidad, símbolo de Liberty City y principal destino turístico. Cruce_estrella_noche.PNG|Cruce Estrella, otra atracción de la ciudad. Es frecuentemente visitada. El Monoglobo - GTA IV.PNG|El monoglobo en Dukes, fue destruido en 2009 por Huang Lee. Middle Park.jpg|Middle Park, el extenso parque de Algonquin. Perfecto para hacer ejercicio e ir de picnic. Puente Broker.jpg|La principal conexión de Broker con Algonquin. 750px-Libertonian Museum.jpg|Museo ubicado en Middle Park. Liberty City también contiene varios centros culturales como es el Libertonian Museum, el principal museo de la ciudad (actualmente se encuentra en reformas), el NUCA, un museo dedicado exclusivamente al arte contemporáneo donde se presenta la galería de pinturas del artista bao, el Randolf Art Center un centro de arte moderno que presenta a artistas como Adam Biggs o Philips Van Der Felipe, por último el Liberty State Natural History Museum, un museo dedicado a la historia natural. Pero no todo son zonas de grandes monumentos, Liberty City también cuenta con grandes extensiones de áreas verdes las cuales son un escape del bullicio y alboroto de la ciudad, un ejemplo claro es el famoso Middle Park en el corazón de Algonquin lleno de comodidades para un picnic o hacer footing, con hermosas vistas al lago y grandes piletas que decoran maravillosas esculturas es el lugar perfecto para un fin de semana familiar. También tenemos el Meadows Park, el parque mas extenso de la ciudad ubicado en Dukes, aquí se ubica uno de los campos de entrenamiento de los Liberty City Swingers. Junto con monumentos como el El Monoglobo y las Liberty State Pavillion Towers sin duda un buen modo de darle la bienvenida a los inmigrantes que vienen del aeropuerto. Outlook Park es el tercer parque mas grande de la ciudad, se ubica en el centro de Broker listo para recibir a los traficantes de drogas haciendo de las suyas, estas son solo las principales áreas verdes de la ciudad, varios parques mas se encuentran en la ciudad siendo el mejor modo de desconectarse de Liberty. Arquitectura thumb|300px|El [[Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, el principal medio para salir o entrar de la ciudad también posee una terminal que es considerada obra arquitectónica, con un diseño moderno que es una metáfora de los vuelos de avión.]] Al ser de las ciudades con mas rascacielos y edificaciones, Liberty city presenta numerosos estilos arquitectónicos que van desde Neo-Gótico hasta Moderna, a la vez contiene un fuerte contraste temporal entre cada estructura. Algunos de los rascacielos mas conocidos son la Rotterdam Tower que presenta un diseño Art déco y data de comienzos del siglo XX, el Woodworld Building que es considerado un fuerte representante del estilo Neo-Gótico, la Columbus Cathedral también con el estilo Neo-Gótico e mediados del siglo XIX es una de las piezas de arquitectura mas bellas de la ciudad, Zirconium Building con su diseño Art Deco, el edificio está considerado por muchos historiadores y arquitectos como el mejor de la ciudad, con su ornamentación distintiva, compuesta por águilas y una iluminación en forma de V.. Economía thumb|245px|Sede de [[BAWSAQ en Cruce Estrella]] La ciudad es uno de los principales centros neurálgicos de la economía mundial, siendo un enlace global para el comercio y los negocios internacionales, aquí se encuentran las sedes de varias compañías importantes a nivel mundial (GetaLife, Panoramic, RON, etc) y nacional, aquí también se encuentra la bolsa de valores BAWSAQ la cual posee las acciones de decenas de compañías, últimamente la bolsa se a encontrado muy irregular. La principal entidad financiera de la ciudad es Bank of Liberty, la cual posee sucursales por toda la ciudad, su principal sede se encuentra ubicada en Centro Financiero, también se encuentra el banco de inversores SchlongbergSachs, uno de los bancos de inversores mas grandes del mundo, otro banco con sucursales en esta ciudad es el Lombank. Restaurantes y Compras Existen decenas de marcas las cuales ofrecen sus servicios en la ciudad, las cuales poseen cientos de sucursales por toda esta. Centros comerciales *Golden Pier *Pier 45 *Big Willis Mall Restaurantes La principal fuente culinaria de la ciudad es la maravillosa comida rápida, Liberty City esta infestada emplazamientos de Burger Shot, la principal cadena de hamburguesas de la ciudad. Otras empresas de comida rápida son Cluckin' Bell, Wigwam Burger y 69th Street Diner.thumb|300px|[[Barrio Chino, lugar a donde ir si quieres contraer una digestión estomacal.]] En cuanto a restaurantes hay diversos lugares de variedad gastronómica. Abundan los restaurantes de comida italiana como el famoso Al Dente's, con algunas sucursales es la ciudad; en Pequeña Italia se encuentran el Pizza This y el Drusilla's entre otros. También podemos encontrar restaurantes de comida oriental como Mr. Fuk's Rice Box, ubicado en Alderney City o el Sum Yung Gai en Dukes. La cadena internacional de cafeterías Bean Machine posee varias sucursales aquí y comparte la industria del café con Superstar Café y otros negocios menores. Existen varios restaurantes elegantes,sobre todo en Algonquin, algunos ejemplos son el O.O.T. Restaurant o el Fanny Crab's Restaurant. La ciudad también esta plagada de Puestos de comida y Maquinas Expendedoras de decenas de compañías de alimentos (Frankfurter Sausages, Chihuahua Hotdogs, The Nut House); bebidas (ECola, Sprunk, Orang-O-Tang); y miscelaneas (69 Brand, Candy Box, Ring Donuts). Moda thumb|250px|Perseus, la tienda de más glamur en la ciudad. Para ver las marcas de ropa ir a: Tiendas de ropa de Grand Theft Auto IV La moda es considerada como el gusto colectivo bajo ciertas tendencias repetitivas en cuanto a estilos de vida, en este caso, las prendas de vestir. Liberty City es sinónimo de moda, elegida como una de las capitales de la moda. La ciudad esta plagada de tiendas, revistas, publicidad y varios etcéteras sobre esta forma de vida. Las marcas de moda mas conocidas poseen sucursales en la ciudad. Bares, discotecas y espectáculos La vida nocturna en Liberty City es una de las mas ricas y variadas del mundo. Podemos encontrar bares de alto calibre como Vinewood Bar ubicado en Cruce Estrella o Jerkov's en Hatton Gardens hasta bares mas simplistas de estilo irlandés como por ejemplo Steinway Beer Garden o el Lucky Winkles. Existen muchos otros bares en toda la ciudad (Comrades Bar, Homebrew Café, etc) en los cuales se distribuyen variadas marcas de cerveza (Logger Beer,Piβwasser, Cerveza Barracho, Stronzo Beer y Patriot Beer).thumb|244px|Diversión en la discoteca [[Maisonette 9.]] Los clubes nocturnos no pasan por su mejor momento según Tony Prince. Los clubes mas conocidos son el Bahama Mamas y el Maisonette 9, funcionan solo durante la noche, también existe un club gay: El Hércules, este ultimo junto con el Maisonette 9 son propiedad del ya mencionado Tony Prince. Junto con el Club Liberty ofrecen diversión nocturna asegurada, en un ambiente condicionado en el cual esta prohibida la entrada a menores de edad. También existen 2 clubes de striptease, el Honkers ubicado en Alderney y el Triangle Club en Bohan. Transporte en Liberty City thumb|300px|El teleférico, un medio de transporte bastante eficiente a la hora de cruzar a la [[Isla Colonial.]] En Liberty City nos podemos desplazar en vehículo privado o si lo preferimos, podemos usar la red de servicio público que incluye metro, taxis, teleférico... . El metro es gestionado por LTA (Liberty City Transport Authority), y tiene estaciones en todos los distritos de la ciudad (Alderney queda sin servicio al pertenecer a otro estado y ser una ciudad independiente), especialmente en Algonquin, por donde pasan todas las líneas y están la mayoría de estaciones de metro. También podemos usar el teleférico, que une Algonquin con la Isla Colonial. La estación se encuentra en el este del Midtown Algonquin. Para usar el vehículo particular, en Liberty City hay una gran red de calles y avenidas que cubren todo el tejido urbano. Las avenidas más problemáticas en cuanto a tráfico se encuentran en Algonquin, como el enlace entre Burlesque, Denver-Exeter Avenue y Kunzite Street, en el famoso Cruce Estrella, donde podemos encontrar un gran volumen de tráfico a cualquier hora. También hay problemas de tráfico a lo largo de Garnet Street, sobretodo en hora punta. Las entradas a Algonquin en el Puente de Broker y el Puente de Algonquin suelen estar bastante congestionadas en hora punta. thumb|200px|Patente de Liberty City Los taxis recorren todas las partes y son fácilmente reconocibles por su llamativo color amarillo. Conseguir un taxi en algunas horas es realmente difícil(por ejemplo, en Bohan de noche, o en el centro de Algonquin en hora punta). Otros puntos conflictivos de la ciudad son, el Puente de la Bahía de Dukes en dirección a Dukes, debido al peaje y posterior semáforo. La zona del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis también es bastante transitada, al igual que el Puente de Cerros Northwood en sentido a Bohan y la San Quentin Avenue. En Liberty City encontramos el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, que sirve como eje internacional al resto del país y es el hub (centro de conexiones) para la aerolínea Fly Us. Tiene conexión con todo el mundo, con vuelos diarios a las principales ciudades europeas; Londres, París, Frankfurt, Barcelona, Ámsterdam, Madrid... Está basado en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy de Nueva York, aunque la forma puntiaguda se asemeja más al neoyorquino aeropuerto de LaGuardia. Medios de comunicación En una ciudad tan grande y poblada es esencial estar actualizado y al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo, puesto que Liberty City posee decenas de medios para mantener comunicada e informada a la población. Televisión Artículo principal: Televisión de Liberty City thumb|250px|Logo de Weazel. En esta ciudad se encuentran las sedes de varias compañías televisivas y también puede ser percibida la presencia de otras, con canales de programación variada que van desde farándula hasta documentales. Las cadenas televisivas conocidas son: *Weazel *Music & Entretainment TV *CNT *Public Broadcasting Corporation *Liberty Sports Network Radio Artículo principal: Radios de GTA IV thumb|250px|[[Radio Broker, una de las muchas radios del juego que ofrece música, Nótese el logo en forma del Puente Broker.]] La radio siempre a sido y será uno de los medios más importantes, debido a su utilidad, adaptabilidad y riqueza. Es el medio de entretenimiento más fácil de encontrar por su potabilidad en los automóviles o en aparatos. La programación radial en Liberty City es muy variada pudiendo encontrar, por ejemplo, talk shows que tratan de temas como política, salud y espiritismo, juicios en vivo, cotilleo de celebridades, etc.; además de las varias estaciones dedicadas a la música. También podremos ser informados de las ultimas noticias con los boletines que Weazel News ofrece. Internet Artículo principal: Internet thumb|250px|El sitio web, Eyefind.info. Con el avance tecnológico en la ultima década, el internet se a vuelto el principal medio de comunicación mundial, con cientos de páginas propiedad de varias compañías, negocios, restaurantes, etc. En cuanto a las noticias hay varias paginas dedicadas a la distribución de la información online. Algunas editoriales importantes y noticieros nacionales presentan páginas web, las cuales son un modo de mantenerse informado de los acontecimientos que ocurren en la ciudad. El Liberty Tree, principal diario local, por ejemplo, posee una página web (Libertytreeonline.com) donde el jugador podrá leer las noticias más recientes que acontecen a la urbe y en algunas ocasiones él será el protagonista de éstas. Otro ejemplo es la división de la cadena Weazel, Weazel News que posee también una página web (Weazelnews.com); sitios como www.love-meet.net o www.whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com, son otros ejemplos de los portales con los que el jugador puede interactuar. Galería Puente de Broker CW.JPG|Puente de Broker. LibertyCityIV2.JPG|Vista de la ciudad. Firefly Island CW.JPG|Firefly Island. Mapa Territorios CW.jpg|Mapa con los territorios controlados por las bandas de la ciudad. Liberty City IV2.JPG|Una linda vista en la noche Mapa CW.png|Mapa de todos los objetos que requieres para el 100% de GTA: CW. Curiosidades *En Grand Theft Auto V hace una aparición menor mencionada por Solomon Richards para la película Cataclismo, donde la trama transcurre en la ciudad y en algunos lugares conocidos de ésta. **En esta entrega también, durante los programas de televisión, se hace mucha referencia a Liberty. *En el GPS del auto de Michael, Tailgater, aparece una parte del mapa de Liberty City. Categoría:Localizaciones del universo HD Categoría:Ciudades